ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Le Maison
Le MaisonLe Maison's Victims (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 9:57-9:59). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Maid says: "One cannot be late for Le Maison's feast." or simply "The House"Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 12:35-12:37). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "It's the French word for "house"." is a very powerful and complicated ghost creature featured in "Home is Where the Horror Is" episode of Extreme Ghostbusters. History For the past 50 years, a house somewhere in the Bronx, accumulated a long history of bizarre occurrences.Egon Spengler (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 4:29-4:38). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "My Nexus search has turned up numerous newspaper accounts of possible ectoplasmic infestations and disappearances. This house has a long history of bizarre occurrences. So be on your toes."Le Maison (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 5:36-5:38). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Old Woman says: "Oh, I've been hearing that story for the past 50 years." Those who grew up in the neighborhood knew the location as a haunted house.Frankie (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 0:16-0:18). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Frankie says: "You don't believe all those dumb haunted house stories, do you?"Frankie and Len's Parents (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 4:17-4:24). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Father says: "There's this house on the street where the boys were selling their candy... we never believed it, but people say it's haunted." However, the creature took the form of a house, allowing people to enter itself, devoured their flesh, and imprisoned their souls to slowly dissolve over time.Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 14:08-14:16). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "The house is like a parasite, feeding on the flesh of its prisoners. And when it's done, it entraps their spirits so that it can slowly dissolve them over time." By 1997, they look like they were half-eaten (which Eduardo retorts they smelled like "rancid meat"). It was 'haunted' by many of its past victims' spirits and essentially every object inside the house was a part of the entity. One of the most prominent parts of the house was its inhabitant, an old woman (and big green slug) which serves as a "mouth" for it. The inside of the whole building was actually green ectoplasm, like the lining of a stomach. However, the true "heart" of this creature was the house's door knocker. On a Tuesday night around 6 to 6:30 pm,Roland Jackson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 4:59-5:01, 5:14-5:17). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "But two boys disappeared Tuesday night...It would have happened about 6:00 Tuesday night." two boys named Frankie and Len approached the house and tried to sell chocolate bars. They were kidnapped and bound to the house in a thick ectoplasm. Three days later, the boys' parents went to the Ghostbusters for help. Kylie Griffin realized this entity was one of many from legend who would feast on midnight at the start of the summer solstice.Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 3:39-3:40, 3:45-3:50). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Speaking of the dead, the summer solstice is here...that many ancient cultures believed that on this, the longest night of the year, demons and spirits come out at midnight to feast." As the Ghostbusters entered the home and went through it, the house inhabited physical forms and attacked them, such as furniture, cuckoo clock birds, and a conglomerate of kitchen items. They eventually found the boys but the house attempted to eat Garrett Miller. The Ghostbusters set their Particle Throwers to maximum dilation and caused the house to cave-in. The house's victims were released and allowed to peacefully disperse. However, when Eduardo Rivera picked up the door knocker, it transformed into flying snake-like monster, but was immediately zapped and trapped. Trivia *There was a figure in the Extreme Ghostbusters toyline called "House Ghost" that had the appearance of the old woman in her green slug creature form. *Le Maison's victims in the beginning looked like zombies and then in the end where they were released they looked like cartoon ghosts, this resembles the movie "Scooby Doo on Zombie Island" where many victims were cursed to be trapped on the island (as zombies) until Scooby and Mystery Inc. defeated the werecats allowing them to rest in peace. *The maid ghost refers to the entity as "Le Maison" or "The House" translated from French. *Le Maison was the second ghost house in the Ghostbusters continuity. The first was the one from the The Real Ghostbusters episode, "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" but the general theme of ghosts trapped in a house was used previously in "The Haunting of Heck House". *Eduardo refers to the house as the Roach Motel.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 6:24-6:26). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Welcome to the Roach Motel. You check in, you don't check out." *On page 2 of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters, Le Maison makes a non-canon cameo in its elderly woman form. Appearances Extreme Ghostbusters *"Home is Where the Horror Is" References Gallery Collages LeMaisoninHomeWhereHorrorepisodeCollage.png LeMaisoninHomeWhereHorrorepisodeCollage2.png NormalHouseturnedEctoplasmMessinHomeWhereHorrorepisodeCollage.png NormalHouseturnedEctoplasmMessinHomeWhereHorrorepisodeCollage2.png NormalHouseturnedEctoplasmMessinHomeWhereHorrorepisodeCollage3.png LeMaisoninHomeWhereHorrorepisodeCollage3.png Primary Canon LeMaisonExterior02.jpg LeMaisonHumanForm01.jpg LeMaisonHumanForm02.jpg LeMaisonHumanFormShift.jpg|Human Form Morphs LeMaisonGhostForm.jpg|Ghost Form LeMaisonGhost02.jpg LeMaisonInternalMorphing.jpg|Le Maison's Ectoplasm Lining LeMaisonEcto.jpg LeMaisonCuckoo01.jpg LeMaisonCuckoo02.jpg LeMaisonCuckoo03.jpg LeMaisonCuckoo04.jpg LeMaisonDoorknocker01.jpg LeMaisonDoorknocker02.jpg LeMaisonDoorknocker03.jpg LeMaisonDoorknocker04.jpg LeMaisonDoorknocker05.jpg LeMaisonFurniture01.jpg LeMaisonFurniture02.jpg LeMaisonFurniture03.jpg LeMaisonFurniture04.jpg LeMaisonFurniture05.jpg|Essence seeping out of wreckage LeMaisonKitchenConglomerate01.jpg LeMaisonKitchenConglomerate02.jpg LeMaisonKitchenConglomerate03.jpg LeMaisonInterior07.jpg|Parlor LeMaisonInterior01.jpg|Dining Hall LeMaisonInterior02.jpg|Hall out of Dining Hall LeMaisonInterior03.jpg|Clock Room LeMaisonInterior04.jpg|Clock Room exit LeMaisonInterior05.jpg|Kitchen LeMaisonInterior06.jpg|Hall by kitchen LeMaisonInterior08.jpg LeMaisonInterior09.jpg LeMaisonExterior03.jpg|In ruins Secondary Canon FrankieAndLenEGBIDW01.jpg|Non-canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters FrankieAndLenEGBIDW02.jpg|Non-canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters FrankieAndLenEGBIDW03.jpg|Non-canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters FrankieAndLenEGBIDW04.jpg|Non-canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters Category:Ghosts Category:EGB Characters Category:EGB Locations